If Tears Should Fall
by mandragoran
Summary: A mysterious biker, linked to Vinnie's past, show's up at the Last Chance and Limburger is once again up to his old tricks but this time he's playing for keeps. How will the mice get out of this one? With a little spunk and a whole lota gunfire of course!
1. One

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
  
  
As night falls over Chicago and people slip underneath warm covers in down beds, a lonely figure on a stylish if alien cycle tears her way down the city streets. She turns after corner looking for a safe haven. Two dune buggies chase her relentlessly as she ducks into a side alley. They follow. She's beginning to loose ground to her followers when salvation appears around the next corner. A narrow opening between two buildings. Judging  
  
the distance she guesses that her bike will fir through. Barely. She takes the chance.  
  
The bike squeezes through, only a fender over the back wheel sparks along the alley wall. Minimal damage that can be easily be fixed. The dune buggies however, crash into one another and pile up in front of the opening like soup cans in a supermarket display. She chuckles under her breath and speeds down the empty road. "Don't hunt what you can't catch." She disappears around the corner as goons pick themselves out of the ruins of what once was one of Limburgers patrol squads.  
  
(Biker Mice From Mars Theme song inserted here)  
  
And If Tears Should Fall...  
  
By Angela R. Street  
  
(aka. Jessie)  
  
October 1, 2000  
  
Copyrighted All rights reserved  
  
Charlie was bent over working on her bike when she heard a bike nearing the garage. She tossed the wrench on the work bench and wiped her hands in a small white cloth and tossed it with the wrench. The guys went out a while ago for rootbeer and dogs so her first thought was that it was them, but she  
  
Couldn't hear any music. Which either meant all three of their radios broke or it wasn't them. Charlie was walking towards the front door when a bike pulled up in front of the garage. It certainly wasn't the guys, in fact it was a woman. She was wearing a leather jacket and a strange looking helmet.  
  
In fact, Charlie thought, it looks almost like one of the guys....but of course that was impossible, the  
  
guys where the only mice on earth. Right? She pushed the thought our of her mind and walked forward to great the newcomer.  
  
"Hi," Charlie said "Can I help you?"  
  
The woman turned towards her. Her head covered by the helmet and the face mask made it impossible to see her face inside.  
  
"I hope so," She replied in a smooth soft voice. "Do you own this place?"  
  
"Yes in fact I do." Charlie extended her hand "I'm Charlie."  
  
"And I'm in need of a good mechanic." She replied "Are you any good?"  
  
"Best in Shi town." Charlie said letting her hand drop. Something about this woman was familiar-but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"We'll see." She turned and pulled her bike into the garage. "It's just the fender and some underneath damage."  
  
"Should be able to fix it tonight." Charlie replied "But is you want to leave it here and pick it up tomorrow-"  
  
"I think I'd rather wait." She interrupted "If it's okay that is."  
  
"Sure, sure, no problem." Charlie went to the workbench and she began taking out tools she was going to need. Hopefully, she thought, I'll get this done before the guys get back. She didn't want this woman to flip out if she  
  
saw them.  
  
The woman slipped over to her bike and un-strapped a knapsack off the back of the bike so it wouldn't be in the  
  
way, and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you here on vacation?" Charlie asked bending down under the bike.  
  
"Not exactly," She replied leaning against the frame of the open garage doors. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Really?" Charlie said mildly curious. "Who? She grimaced "sorry it's really none of my business."  
  
"Na, that's okay." She said crossing her arms. "Actually it's my brother. I last heard that he was out this  
  
way."  
  
"Really?" Charlie said a lot more curious now. "Were you separated at birth or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that." She said "We got separated a few years back and I'd like to see him again. Even if he is an egotistical hot head." She muttered.  
  
"Sounds like you were close." Charlie said sarcastically.  
  
"Like that." she crossed her fingers and gave a small laugh. "By the way," she extended her hand "I'm Jessie, but I like you, you get to call me Jess."  
  
Charlie stood to shake her hand. "It's good to have a name to go with the face, well sort of."  
  
Jess turned towards the open door. "What's that?" She asked "A tortured animal?"  
  
Charlie strained to listen and then heard singing. "No," she muttered "It's the guys."  
  
"Who are 'the guys'?" Jess asked.  
  
"It's difficult to explain. Just promise one thing, try not to freak out or anything? Just give them a chance?"  
  
"Sure." Jess replied puzzled.  
  
A moment later three bikes and riders sped into the garage and came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Hi guys, did you get the snacks?" Charlie asked sliding up beside the three of them.  
  
"You know we did pretty lady." Vinnie said  
  
Modo unhooked the cases of rootbeer from the back of his bike and Throttle unhooked the hotdog cooler from his. Both laid the grub on the table next to the work bench.  
  
"So," Charlie said turning to Vinnie, "What did you get?"  
  
Vinnie removed his helmet and flashed her a smile. "The looks of the group." He looked in the review mirror of his bike and gave a grin.  
  
"Please!" Charlie sighed rolling her eyes. "Anymore and I'll need a shovel."  
  
"Hey nothing but the truth doll." Vinnie walked to the cooler and grabbed a hotdog.  
  
One of the mice finally noticed Jessie's motorcycle.  
  
"Hey, who owns the richous hoss?" Modo asked moving around Charlie to get a better look. Charlie suddenly remembered Jess and looked to see if the poor woman had fainted, but it was quite the opposite. Jess was leaning against the garage door frame, arms crossed appearing for all intense and purpose as if seven-foot talking mice were an everyday sight in  
  
downtown Chicago.  
  
"It's mine." Jess said. The three mice now turned and noticed her standing there.  
  
Vinnie whistled apreasitvily "You can ride with me any time babe!"  
  
"I don't think so Vinnie." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"Do I know you?" Vinnie asked scratching his head.  
  
Jessie reached up and pulled of her helmet. Under were the white fur, red eyes and distinct features of a mouse. She ran a hand through her white hair, pushing strands of it our of her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked "Don't you recognize your own sister?" 


	2. Two

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
"But...but.." Vinnie stuttered.  
  
"Look at this," Jess said snidely "My brother at a loss for words. Well," She continued shaking her head. "I guess there's a first time for everything."  
  
"But how did you get here?" Vinnie managed to say.  
  
"Well, let's see, I took highway thirty-three. I think, or was that thirty-two..."  
  
Vinnie gave her a harsh look and she smiled at him. "Don't tell me my little brother lost his sense of humor?"  
  
"Little brother?" Charlie snickered behind him.  
  
"One lousy minute and they never let you forget it." Vinnie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, at least we can see who's got the looks of the family." Throttle said passing an annoyed looking Vinnie and extending his hand. "I'm Throttle. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Jess," She replied shaking his hand "and believe me the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Throttle cleared his throat "You've already met Charlie, and that's Modo over there."  
  
"Mame." Modo said  
  
Jess looked past Charlie and stared at Modo. She looked up and down at him and raised an eyebrow in interest. "Hello there." she purred.  
  
Jess turned to her left, surprising Throttle by putting both her hands on his chest and running her fingers through his tan fur. "If there had been mice like this on Mars I don't think I'd ever have left." She said toward Throttle a playful glint in her eyes. Throttle gulped uncomfortably, turning a bright shade of red. Charlie, unable to stop herself, burst out laughing. Jessie smiled and winked at her.  
  
"Maybe later handsome." she said. Throttle gulped uncomfortably again.  
  
"Jessie!" Vinnie hissed at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning towards him wide-eyed and innocent.  
  
"Oh, never mind." Vinnie sighed  
  
She moved towards him and Throttle quickly moved out of her way.  
  
"Vin," Jessie asked "What are you doing here on earth anyway? I mean the company looks great but why didn't you come home?"  
  
"I couldn't...I mean can't" He corrected "We got a stink face to take down here first."  
  
"There's a Plutarkian here?" Jess asked surprised  
  
"Two actually," Charlie corrected them both. "Don't forget Bree in Detroit." She reminded.  
  
"And who's the other?" Jess asked turning back towards Charlie.  
  
"Limburger. He's right here in Chicago." She answered.  
  
"Limburger?" She twitched her tail "As in Lawrence Limburger? The same scum that was on Mars?"  
  
Throttle nodded "That's him."  
  
Jess didn't say anything, she just walked over to the open garage door and starred into the night.  
  
"Those dogs are going to get cold soon if someone doesn't eat them." Charlie commented breaking the silence.  
  
"Well," Modo picked up one and took a bite. "I'll just have to force myself to eat them."  
  
"That'll be the day!" Charlie laughed  
  
Jess thought back to the wars. She had many friends who had died in the resistance. Many friends. Jess remembered the hiding, the waiting, and the day the news came....  
  
They had been camping in an old Freedom Fighter base after a surprise attack by the Plutarkians that had left most of the squad injured or dead. A young mouse, one of the ones that had gone out to find help had returned with news. Her voice had shook when she had told the terrible tale. The three leaders of the rebellion had been captured! The news came as a shock to all of them, especially Jessie. Her twin brother had been one of them. She had cried many nights for her brother she had assumed had been killed with the others. About one month ago she had found out the truth. He was alive and had been back on Mars! She hadn't found out till he had left again. They had gone back to earth and this time Jess decided to go find him.  
  
Jess was snapped out of her memories by Charlie's voice. "Jess," she called, "Better come and get something to eat before these lunk-heads eat it all."  
  
Jess reached up and brushed a stray tear out of her eye before turning around. "I'm coming." She walked over to the table and pulled up a chair between Modo and Vinnie.  
  
"What's this?" She asked taking a hotdog and examining it.  
  
"A hotdog." Vinnie explained between mouthfuls.  
  
"Hotdog?" Jess said puzzled. She looked from Modo to Vin, to Throttle, and finally at Charlie. "Oh well, when on earth..." She took a bite of the dog.  
  
"Well?" Charlie asked waiting for some kind of reaction.  
  
Jess chewed slowly and swallowed "It's okay."  
  
"Okay?" Vinnie acted hurt "It's awesome!"  
  
Jess smiled "Okay, okay, it's awesome. Don't get your tail in a knot."  
  
Charlie wiped her hands in the napkin by her empty plate. "well, I got to finish fixing your bike." She said pushing her chair across the garage floor and standing.  
  
"Good idea." Jess said finishing her own hotdog. "He gets somewhat testy if not fixed in a hurry."  
  
"Who?" Charlie asked  
  
"My bike, my bike gets testy if not fixed right away."  
  
"But you talk like it's alive or something?" Modo said  
  
"Of course. Don't you?"  
  
"Ya but..." Modo said confused  
  
"What are you getting at sis?" Vinnie asked looking at her interested.  
  
"Common little brother not you too?" Jessie sighed in frustration "Don't you know a bike with artificial intelligence when you see one?"  
  
"Not possible," Throttle retorted "All other intelligent bikes were destroyed in the Plutarkian occupation of mars, except the three we have."  
  
The bike by Charlie's side let out a series of loud beeps and gunned its engine. Charlie jumped in surprise.  
  
"Easy Darlin'" Jess soothed "He didn't mean anything by it." She walked over to the bike and put a hand on its side. It settled down.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Modo asked in awe.  
  
"Near the end of the wars I found a nearly demolished bike. It was totaled, but the intelligence board was salvageable. I converted my regular bike to him."  
  
"Intelligence board?" Charlie asked puzzled  
  
"It's a computer board that provides the artificial intelligence to the bike." Throttle explained.  
  
"You mean with one of those boards you can convert a normal bike to an intelligent one?" Charlie asked amazed at the concept.  
  
"Ya but unfortunately when the Plutarkians realized that they couldn't control the bikes they started destroying them. These four are probably the only ones in the entire galaxy." Throttle finished sadly.  
  
Charlie went back to work and finally took out the last ding in the fender. "There," she said running a hand along the back of it "Good as new."  
  
"Impressive." Jess said admiring her work. The bike beeped in appreation. Jess chuckled "Looks like you made a friend for life."  
  
Charlie laughed, setting her tools back in the tool box. the clock over the workbench chimed. "Looks like closing time."  
  
"Ya, ya, we know Charlie-girl," Vinnie scarfed down the last dog "We're going."  
  
"Jess," Charlie called to her "You can stay here with me tonight, I got a cot upstairs you can crash on. Better then listening to the guys snore." She grinned  
  
"I don't snore!" Vinnie protested  
  
"Ya, then you must sleep with a chain saw." Modo retorted  
  
"Hey if anyone snores..."  
  
The bickering started in the background.  
  
"Well-if it's not too much trouble..." Jess said ignoring the mice and picking her backpack off the floor.  
  
"That's our cue." Throttle said putting his helmet over his ears. He gave both bickering mice a poke.  
  
"There's a great movie on TV anyway," Modo said roaring the engine of his bike. "James Bomb: View to Hurt"  
  
"Oh Man!" Vinnie sighed rolling his eyes. "Not another one! Wasn't there one on last night?" he groaned  
  
"What's James Bomb?" Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's only the most awesome human on the entire planet!" Modo beamed.  
  
"Hey!" Charlie piped up  
  
"Present company excluded of course." Modo said sheepishly  
  
"Got that right!" Charlie smiled  
  
The three mice finally ploughed out of the garage, and Charlie led Jess up to the room above the garage. While Charlie struggled to set up the old cot, Jess got ready for bed. She took a short night shirt from her backpack and laid it on Charlie's bed. Turning her back to Charlie, who was still fussing with the cot, she pulled off her long sleeve black shirt. Charlie chose that moment to turn around. She saw a long scar running from  
  
Jessie's shoulder blade crossing her back to her hip.  
  
"Oh my god." Charlie gasped, not meaning to say the comment aloud.  
  
Jess quickly threw on the nightshirt and turned about to face a shocked Charlie. She smiled reassuringly. "It looks worse then it actually is." She threw the shirt in her backpack.  
  
"It's none of my business." Charlie said quickly turning back to the cot.  
  
"Hey it's not like it's some big secret or anything." Jess said putting her hands on her hips. "It happened during the wars."  
  
Charlie turned around towards her as Jessie continued "Our squad was lead into a trap by the Plutarkians. A couple of explosive mines in the ground." Her eyes flickered with anger. "When the first mine in the ground went off, a whole bike was blown apart, along with its rider. There was a young officer no more then fifteen near him..." She broke off.  
  
"So you saved him." Charlie finished amazed  
  
"Ya," Jess said quietly "I got a piece of metal in my back for the effort too."  
  
"It's amazing you lived." Charlie said shaking her head.  
  
"Almost never," Jess shrugged her shoulders "But I'm stubborn." She smiled at Charlie. "Kind of like my brother, hey?"  
  
"Got that right!" Charlie snickered. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on the mattress. "Has he always been that was?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"Actually," Jess said thinking "He was tolerable when he was young, even kind of shy."  
  
"Shy? Vinnie? We are talking about the same mouse here aren't we?"  
  
Jess laughed and sat down on the cot. Reaching over she grabbed her backpack off the floor putting it in her lap. She rummaged for a few minutes and extracted a small book.  
  
"What is that?" Charlie asked inching closer to the side of the bed.  
  
"A photo album." Jess said getting up and sitting on the bed beside Charlie so she could see. Charlie looked at the pictures as Jess flipped through the album. There were lots of pictures of two white mice, one male, one female, that she guessed were Jess and Vinnie.  
  
"Hey!" Charlie said pointing at Vinnie in one picture holding on to a small stuffed animal. "A teddy bear?"  
  
"Ya," Jess smiled "He kept it with him till he was ten."  
  
Charlie chuckled and Jess continued to flip through the book. Charlie noticed that threw the entire thing there was not one of them as teenagers, or adults. Only as children and they were always together. They were near the end when they came upon a picture of two older mice holding hands, both pure white.  
  
"Who were they?" Charlie asked  
  
"Our Parents." Jess replied softly running a hand across the picture. "They died while we were young."  
  
"Sorry." Charlie said not knowing what else to. Jess sat looking at if for awhile before she shook her head as if to clear. She closed the book and placed it back in her backpack.  
  
"So," Jess said getting up and stretching "What do you think of my little brother?"  
  
"What?" Charlie asked surprised at the change in the topic of conversation.  
  
"You mean to say my brother hasn't tried to put the moves on you yet?" She asked generally surprised.  
  
"Often." Charlie muttered  
  
Jess laughed "Yup, that's my bro. Did he succeed?" She asked  
  
"Jessie! Of course not!" Charlie blurted  
  
"Why not?" Jess continued to press  
  
"It's just that...I mean..."Charlie stuttered "Ohhh I don't know!" She said exasperated  
  
Jess laughed and Charlie joined in to after a moment.  
  
"We better get some sleep." She finally said.  
  
Jess gave a small yawn in reply nodding her head. Charlie got up from the bed and went into the washroom. Jess pulled back the covers on the cot and lid down.  
  
"Charlie?" Jess laid her head on her hand.  
  
"Ya!" Came Charlie's muffled reply.  
  
"What are Throttle and Modo like?" she asked  
  
"Oh their okay," Charlie replied "Throttle can be kind of serious at times but he's a fun enough guy."  
  
"And Modo?" Jess asked propping her head on one of her hands.  
  
Charlie came out of the washroom with a pajama set on, smiling. "You like him don't you?" she asked  
  
Jess quickly lid back down on the pillow. "I hardly know him." She protested "What gave you that idea!"  
  
"Just the way you looked at him is all." Charlie replied sitting on the bed. "You know he's not taken..."  
  
Jessie blushed and turned away from Charlie embarrassed that she had seemed so obvious.  
  
"You should go for it," Charlie continued "Besides I think he likes you too."  
  
"Really!" Jess said turning back towards her, a little bit excited. "I mean...whatever."  
  
She lid back on the pillow pretending the whole conversation was boring her.  
  
Charlie stifled back a giggle and reached over the bed to turn out the light. "Night Jessie." She said clicking off the lamp. the room was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Jess lay awake long after Charlie had turned out the light. Her mind was still going over the days events, she'd found him, she'd finally found him...but why had he not looked for her when he was back on Mars? Why? She finally fell asleep her exhaustion catching up with her, unfortunately rest was far from restful. 


	3. Three

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The red sands of Mars stretched before Jessie. The sun poured relentlessly on her as she trudged across the sand of one of Mar's many deserts. She looked around confused . Looking for her bike which wasn't around and her brother which she could sense was near.  
  
"Help!" A cry in the distance snapped her head around to the west. She turned and there, half buried and struggling, was Vinnie engulfed in sand to his biceps. He struggles in vain and the sand sunk around his form as if it was being sucked down a huge drain. Jessie ran to help him. He grabbed for handholds but they found no solid ground onto which to pull himself  
  
onto.  
  
Jessie moved hesently towards him afraid the sand would sink around her too but the sand seemed to hold under her feet. She got down on her stomach and reached towards him her hands straining to reach his out stretched fingertips. Her hand closed around his and she pulled backwards to free him. He looked up at her and she recoiled at the sneer that spread across  
  
his face.  
  
"Thanks for the help Jessica!" He crooned at her. She tried to pull back from him but he held her hand like a vice. His eyes glowed a bright red and he seemed to shift and squirm like something in its death throws. He reached out with his other hand and grabbed her white hair pulling her closer towards him. The sand started to sink around her own body and she was pulled into the sand. It opened to great her and she opened her mouth to scream, but sand  
  
flowed into her lungs like water cutting off her scream, cutting off her breath, cutting  
  
off her life....  
  
Jessie woke gasping in a lung full of air. Her lungs screamed as if she hadn't breathed in ages. Sweat stood out in beads on her forehead she lid on the cot. The room, was filled in sunlight, the sound of heavy metal music loud in the air. Jessie winced and quickly got out of the cot. Hauling on the clothes from last night she hurried down the ladder to the ground  
  
floor.  
  
Vinnie, Modo and Throttle where in various positions around the garage but all were working on their bikes.  
  
"Hey guys!" Charlie shouted over the music "Maybe you should keep it down, your gonna wake Jessie!" She turned the music down a tad and Vinnie groaned in protest.  
  
"It's okay Charlie," Jessie assured her in a tired voice "I'm awake." She leaned against the railing of the ladder and smiled wearily as Charlie turned to her.  
  
"Whoa sis," Vinnie looked up at her and smiled mockingly "Rough night? I don't think you got enough beauty sleep."  
  
Jessie frowned and ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the knots that were in it. 'god, I must look a sight.' she thought "Well, at least I benefit from beauty sleep, little brother. Doesn't matter how much you get, your always gonna look like THAT." She sneered at him. It  
  
was then that she noticed the mask on the side of his face and the arrogant look faded from her's.  
  
He was about to come back with a snide comment but her look made it die on his lips. She walked over and raised a hand brushing the smooth metal. "Jessze, what happened?" She looked at his eyes and  
  
winced in sympathy.  
  
"Happened in the war," He said turning back to what he was doing "Not much to tell." Jessie dropped her hand, wrapping the hand around her other arm.  
  
"Oh." It was the only thing she could think of saying. "So," She turned back towards the other two mice. "What's up for today."  
  
Modo shrugged and looked to Throttle. He ran a hand over his chin. "Well, Limburger's been pretty quiet of late," His brows furring in a frown "A little TOO quiet if you ask me."  
  
"Think he's up to something Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked  
  
"When's he not?" Charlie asked sarcastically. "So what do you think he might want now Throttle?"  
  
"hmmm..." He shrugged his shoulders "I haven't a clue."  
  
The five of them stood around, no one saying anything as they all thought about what Limburger might be up to. "Well?" Vinnie asked Modo.  
  
"Well?" Modo looked to Throttle.  
  
"Umm." Throttle shrugged and looked to the floor. All five sighed.  
  
"Maybe he's not up to anything?" Charlie said disbelieving it the moment it came out of her mouth.  
  
Jessie snorted "And Vinnie won't try to pick up any more women either."  
  
"Well, why don't we check out the news?" Charlie suggested and reached over flicking on the TV. The anchor continued talking.  
  
"The Limburger industries have generously donated a new museum in which to keep Chicago's exhibits, after Chicago's museum was damaged beyond repair in last years incident where vigilantes hijacked the army's prototype  
  
the inillater, which was on exhibit. We now turn to Kathy on scene. Kathy?"  
  
The scene flicked over to an attractive blonde woman in a short business dress suit. "Thanks Don. I'm here on scene at the newly constructed Limburger museum. With me is business man Lawrence Limburger. Mr. Limburger, I  
  
understand that this museum was quite a bit of money to make. I didn't think a multimillionaire, such as yourself, would be willing to donate the money it will take to even keep it operational."  
  
"My dear woman," Limburger crooned "I have the utmost respect for all cultural experiences. The loss of such a precious structure is a loss to the entire city. As for the matter of money, I'm sure the rewards greatly out  
  
weigh the cost." Limburger smiled at the camera. The three mice started griping and the two women quickly shushed them.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Kathy smiled "And as we have heard the Tear of Hera is being donated to the museum tomorrow. How will you protect such a precious gem?"  
  
"My dear lady, the arrangements have already been taken care of. The highest in security systems will be finished being installed today and security guards will be strategically placed around the museum in order to assure its safety."  
  
"It sounds as if you have the situation well in hand." The reported turned away from Limburger and smiled into the camera "The Tear of Hera will be shipped to the museum tonight, however they will not be on display till tomorrow. So join me tomorrow when I'll be covering the grand opening of the new Limburger museum, as well as the unveiling of the Tear of Hera. Back to you Don."  
  
Charlie flicked off the TV "Well, that explains that..."  
  
"Well lets go..." Jess turned towards her bike.  
  
"Whoa, hold up there Jess." Throttle held up a hand.  
  
"What? Lets go dice the big cheese."  
  
Charlie, Modo, and Throttle all grinned "Who does that sound like?" Charlie snickered  
  
The other two mice chuckled. Vinnie stood with his arms crossed. "Hey, that's not funny Bro's"  
  
Throttle looked thoughtful for a moment thinking up a plan. "Modo, Vincent you come with me and we'll check out the museum. Jess, you and Charlie hold down the fort."  
  
"Oh-no you don't!" Jessie muttered "You chowder-headed macho mice aren't keeping ME out of this!"  
  
"Jess," Throttle sighed "You just just got here, give yourself time to adjust. Common guys." Throttle and the two other mice jumped on their bikes and were tearing out of the garage before Jess could protest. Charlie jumped to her feet and threw the opening switch for the door before they could go through it.  
  
"Those mice!" Charlie sighed in frustration. She gave a slight  
  
smile and turned back to Jess "Don't worry about it, they do this all the time."  
  
Jess muttered something under her breath and sat down on one of the stools. "I still don't like it." 


	4. Four

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
The three mice pulled up by the museum and gave a quick glance around.  
  
"Quiet." Modo observed  
  
"Too quiet," Throttle murmured "I don't like it. With the news coverage, Limburger's gota know we'd show up...so where's the welcoming committee?"  
  
An explosion to his right answered his question.  
  
"You plan these things don't you?" Vinnie grinned at him.  
  
The three gunned their bikes, Modo opened his laser cannon and Vinnie and Throttle pulled blasters.  
  
Two goons sped towards them.  
  
"Two??" Vinnie asked increadublsy "I think ole Larry is underestimating us  
  
studly Martian mice again.  
  
The two dune buggies split left and right without even coming close enough for them to shoot at.  
  
"Chickens!!" Vinnie goaded "Bawk-bawk-bawk!"  
  
"Umm...Vin.." Modo pointed to the museum rooftop. There colored in dark shadows a stalker ship waited. "I think these were only the pre-game entertainment."  
  
"Stalkers!" Throttle swerved around in his seat trying to locate them. "But where..."  
  
An acid arrow hit his gun. The sticky slime oozed down the barrel and Throttle threw it to the side to avoid getting the corrosive material on his hand. They heard the whooshing of the hover-boards the Stalkers liked to use and then silence once more.  
  
"Damn it!" Throttle cursed. The two others looked at him and she shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
A net flew at them from out of the darkness and only a well placed laser from Modo saved the chase from ending right then and there.  
  
"We can't see um," Modo griped his one eye looking about frantically. "How can we shoot um?"  
  
"We don't." Throttle said grimly  
  
"Common sweetheart, we ain't just gonna give up are we?"  
  
Throttle shoot his head. "Of course not, but they have a very big advantage over us.. like Modo said if we can't see um, we can't shoot um."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Split up and regroup back at Quigley. We have to think up some other way to get to Limburger. If he's got Stalkers working for him..."  
  
An explosion ripped up the turf in front of him and he swerved to avoid it. He was to close to Modo and he side swiped him. Both bikes swerved out of control and Throttle tumbled to the ground.  
  
Modo managed to stay on his bike but he had trouble keeping it on the road.  
  
"Bro's!" Vinnie yelled.  
  
Throttle looked up squinting, his glasses had fallen off. He tried to get up but his legs were pinned under his bike.  
  
"I love you and everything Darlene' but you've gota go on a diet!" he gritted between his teeth.  
  
Something swirled in front of him and a huge object struck him in the head. The world exploded behind his eyes and everything went dark.  
  
Modo tried to get his bike under control but she was swerving all over the road. Shifting his weight to the side he finally managed to get some semblance that he was in charge of the machine.  
  
He grinned behind his facemask and looked up.  
  
The sound of the metal rod hitting him in the helmet rang through his head. It lifted him off his bike and his tailbone hit the pavement with a crack. His precious machine swung on her side, sliding across ashvalt and turned a complete circle before coming to a stop.  
  
He tumbled heals over head and landed nose down on the pavement. Groaning he moved his metallic arm under his body and shifted his weight to it, to get up. A foot on his back pushed him back to the pavement. He grunted in response and something his him hard between the shoulder blades. He fell to the ground his breath knocked out of his lungs.  
  
"Knock him out, but do not kill him." He heard a Stalker rasp. The butt of a spear hit him in the head and the world went pure black.  
  
Vinnie looked around for his Bro's. "Aww jeez." He moaned. Throttle was laid out, so was Modo. It left him, out her, alone.  
  
He swung his bike to go back and flicked the button on his CB. "Charlie- girl, I sure hope your there, cause I'm in a heap of trouble." 


	5. Five

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
"Vinnie?" The CB crackled back at her "Vinnie, common answer  
  
me." Still only static.  
  
"I swear if Limburgers touched one hair on either of their  
  
heads." Jessie's hands curls into fists.  
  
"He's not answering," Charlie hung the CB mike back on its  
  
hook. She was frowning. "I don't like this..."  
  
"Well I'm not gonna sit here and wait." Jessie jumped on the  
  
back of her bike and gunned it's engine.  
  
"Okay, but I'm coming with."  
  
Jessie looked over shocked "You?!?"  
  
Charlie put her hands on her hips "And why NOT me?"  
  
"Well, I mean, your human!"  
  
"Oh so that explains it." Charlie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Charlie," Jessie said patiently "I've been riding ever  
  
since I can remember, some of us are just meant to ride bike and  
  
others to fix them."  
  
"You know you sound a lot like your brother." Charlie frowned  
  
"I can handle my own, I have before."  
  
"Okay,okay," Jessie picked up her helmet with her tail and  
  
slipped it over her head. "Let's just get out of here before they  
  
hog all the fun." Her bike roared in anticipation.  
  
Charlie quickly shoved what she was working on aside and got  
  
her own helmet. Grabbing the emergency tool kit under the table  
  
and putting it on her bike, she roared it to life.  
  
"Nice little machine," Jess said looking it up and down.  
  
"Hope it can keep up." She tore out through the garage doors.  
  
Charlie sighed as she went past them. Seems like all mice  
  
have a habit of NOT using doors. 


	6. Six

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Throttle woke up slowly. The last thing he remembered was something coming towards him. Pain flashed through his head as the bright lights burned into his head. He squinted in the light. "Aw man..." He groaned  
  
"Throttle?" Vinnie's voice came to him  
  
"Ya Vin?"  
  
"Don't touch the bars..."  
  
"Huh?" He looked over to see Vinnie sitting in a cell to  
  
one side of him. He noticed that Vinnie's flares and the straps they were in were missing. Vinnie picked up a stray bit of rubble and threw it at the bars, it flashed brightly before it fell to the floor.  
  
"Electric Bars."  
  
Throttle groaned and looked to the other side of him. He  
  
saw Modo laid out on the floor.  
  
"He's been like that since I woke up." Vinnie said "And  
  
I've been awake close to ten minutes now."  
  
Throttle furrowed his brows. "I don't like this, Limburger  
  
and Stalkers are never a good combination. I wonder where we are..."  
  
There were a grey pair of double doors in front of him  
  
and only enough room to walk in front of the cells which took up most of the room. Other then that the room was bare.  
  
Vinnie shrugged "I don't think we're in Chicago any more Throttle." He grinned.  
  
Throttle grinned in spite of himself.  
  
A groaning from the other cell caught both of there  
  
attentions.  
  
"Hey Big guy, you okay?" Throttle asked walking to the bars but being careful not to touch them.  
  
"Define okay?" He asked sitting up "God my shoulders  
  
hurt."  
  
"Don't touch the bars their electric."  
  
"Oh Mama!" Modo gasped and for the first time both of the other mice noticed that he was missing his metal arm. "That stinking Plutarkian!" He got to his feet his red eye glowing. "When I get outa here..." He grabbed the bars with his good hand and imediently regretted it as electricity coursed through him. He pulled back gasping in pain.  
  
"Whoa Modo," Throttle cautioned "Take it easy you being fried ain't gonna help the situation." He paused thinking. "If only Jessie and Charlie knew where we were..."  
  
"Hey Bro's I sent out a message before I was downed...I  
  
don't know if they heard it though."  
  
"Well that's something...hopefully they heard it." 


	7. Seven

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
"I don't think I like this..." Charlie said nervously  
  
Jessie looked up from the mess of wires in front of her.  
  
"This things a joke, security system indeed. Don't worry  
  
Charlie-girl I could disable this with my eyes closed."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Charlie replied "I was talking  
  
about that." She pointed at the 500ft drop below them.  
  
"Oh," Jess shrugged "Don't worry about that either, my bike  
  
just got new tires."  
  
Charlie looked back over the side of the bike and clung a  
  
little tighter to the hand-holds. The bike, vertically  
  
positioned on the side of the building was the only thing  
  
preventing her from becoming street pizza and she intended to  
  
keep it that way.  
  
"That should do it," Jessie said sliding off the hood of the  
  
bike and slipping back into the driver's position. "I'm surprised  
  
at Limburger, I mean that was laughable."  
  
"I guess with the guys captured he's pretty cocky at the  
  
moment." Charlie offered  
  
"Humph," Jessie muttered kicking the bike into gear and  
  
heading to the top of the building. "You'd think he'd learn by  
  
now."  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Charlie smirked, relieved when the bike  
  
finally crested over the top and they were once again on a solid  
  
surface.  
  
The rooftop was bathed in darkness as Jessie killed the  
  
headlight on her bike. The two women slipped over to the skylight  
  
and peered inside. The night lights of the museum washed the  
  
interior in dull gray tones.  
  
"I see something...."Jess muttered pressing her nose almost  
  
to the glass.  
  
"I can't see a thing," Charlie shook her head frowning.  
  
"Hmmm," Jessie pushed back and stared at the glass. "Maybe we  
  
should get a closer look. Bike thin laser, curricular pattern  
  
about," She glanced to Charlie as if sizing her up. "About  
  
30inch diameter."  
  
A laser cannon popped up from the bikes weapons and cut a  
  
small hole to Jessie's specific directions. Jessie quickly stuck  
  
her hand through the hole and grabbed the circular piece of  
  
glass before it could fall to the museum floor. She laid it  
  
carefully on the rooftop.  
  
"Now what?" Charlie asked  
  
"Now we find out what happened to the guys." Jessie exclaimed  
  
Slipping herself feet first through the hole, she held onto the  
  
edge of the glass then gracefully dropped to the museum floor.  
  
Staying crouched she glanced around, satisfied that she was  
  
alone she waved for Charlie to follow.  
  
Charlie looked down through the hole to Jessie. "She's got to  
  
be kidding." Charlie muttered  
  
"Common," Jessie hissed "It looks further then it is."  
  
"It looks far enough for me to break my neck!" Charlie hissed  
  
back  
  
"Your the one who insisted coming along, so are you coming  
  
or what??"  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. Mimicking Jessie's  
  
earlier demonstration she let herself drop to the museum floor  
  
and promptly landed flat on her ass.  
  
"Owww!" She whispered loudly  
  
Jessie shook her head "Remind me when this is over to give  
  
you some lessons, your making the female gender look bad."  
  
Charlie got to her feet rubbing her postier "Give me a  
  
break," She muttered "I'm new at this."  
  
The two slipped along the hallways, staying in shadows and  
  
carefully peering around every corner. Finally they came upon a  
  
large circular room.  
  
"Wonder what old cheese-butts putting in here?" Jess moved up  
  
to the curtains and moved one aside. Little Hoss looked back  
  
minus one engine which was sitting on the block in front of it as  
  
if a show piece. "Oh shit!" Jessie muttered.  
  
"You can say that again." Charlie replied Jess turned around  
  
to see Charlie reviling the other two bikes in similar repair.  
  
"The guys are gonna have a fit!"  
  
"I was hoping on them for back up." Jessie admitted "Think  
  
you can get um back together?" Jessie asked her  
  
Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding "I just  
  
need...." She looked about till her eyes landed on a piece of  
  
equipment. "That!" She grinned "It's gonna take some time  
  
though." She said seriously.  
  
Jessie removed her gun from her holster and handed it to  
  
Charlie. "Then you get to work, I'm gonna see if I can find the  
  
guys."  
  
"But.." Charlie protested.  
  
"We don't have time to argue," Jessie said angrily "If  
  
Limburger did this to the bikes you think he'd have any problems  
  
doing the same to the guys?"  
  
Charlie's protests died on her lips. "Just be careful huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about me," Jessie grinned "I can take care of  
  
myself." 


	8. Eight

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jessie slipped along the hallways amazed that Limburger  
  
hadn't even put any video cameras in them. "Something's not  
  
right.." She murmured to herself.  
  
"On the contrary my dear mouse," A voice came from behind  
  
her "Everything for once is looking up!" Jessie's eyes narrowed  
  
and she turned to regard Limburger her hatred of him plain in  
  
her eyes.  
  
"Limburger" She ground out  
  
"Quite right my dear rodent," He smiled tipping his head to  
  
her "But I'm afraid we haven't be formally introduced, just WHO  
  
the hell are you?" His lip twitched in annoyance and Jessie  
  
flicked her tail back and forth.  
  
"I'm the one who's going to kill you." Jessie sneered  
  
Pulling a small dagger from her boot she leapt at him...and  
  
passed right through him.  
  
"Now, now," He shook his head and laughed "Did you think it  
  
was going to be that easy?"  
  
"No," She pushed the dagger back into her boot. "Even for a  
  
Plutarkian I didn't think you'd be THAT crazy!" She crossed her  
  
arms under her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the  
  
floor. "What do you want Limburger?"  
  
"Your unconditional surrender would be nice, but I doubt I'd  
  
get that."  
  
"Maybe when hell freezes over." Jessie smiled grimily at him.  
  
"I thought so, so let me put this another way," His form  
  
walked around her and she turned to keep him in view. "I have  
  
the other three, I could kill them...."  
  
"If you do your as good as dead Limburger."  
  
"Maybe. But that's not what I'm planning for them, you see I  
  
think it's about time that ALL humans know about the alien  
  
presence on Mars."  
  
Jessie narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't be that  
  
stupid, Limburger...that would cause a world-wide panic and you  
  
know it."  
  
"Know it!" His hologram laughed "I'm counting on it!"  
  
The hologram smiled grimily at her. "During the chaos that  
  
follows who's going to mind a few digging machines? So a few  
  
parks get mined, do you think the humans will really care when  
  
their busying themselves against a invasion of mice?"  
  
"They probably won't" Jessie admitted "But why are you  
  
telling me this?"  
  
"I would hardly think it matters anymore," Limburger sighed  
  
"After all," He took a remote from his blazers breast pocket.  
  
"You won't be around to tell anyone."  
  
His finger came down on the remote and Jessie jumped a steel  
  
wall came down with a clump on one side of her. She turned to  
  
run the other way as another wall slid into place almost  
  
crushing her. She jumped back and then she realized with a  
  
sickening lump in her throat that she was trapped.  
  
"Damn," She groaned hitting the heal of her hand against the  
  
thick steel wall, "Damn it all to hell...." 


	9. Nine

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Charlie tightened the last bolt with satisfaction  
  
"There," She grinned "Good as new."  
  
Little hoss' head lights blared through the museum. Every piece of  
  
attelery the bike had popping out of it.  
  
"EASY!" Charlie gasped falling over backwards to land on her duff "It's  
  
ME Charlie!!"  
  
Little Hoss seemed to think about this for a moment before she tucked  
  
away all the lasers.  
  
"Jeez.." Charlie sighed her heart still hammering in her throat. "I  
  
think you just took about ten years off my life."  
  
The bike turned this way and that before turning back to her. It rolled  
  
up close to her and shone it's headlight on her.  
  
"Just.. umm...sit, stay." Charlie told it as she moved to finish fixing  
  
the other two bikes.  
  
After all three were fixed Charlie started getting worried. Jess should  
  
have been back by now. She looked at the three motorcycles, they were  
  
impatient, edgy.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be..." Charlie muttered Someone had taken out their  
  
engines, they probably had a right to be slightly edgy.  
  
Throttles bike moved up to her pushing the front tire against her leg.  
  
"What?" She looked down at it  
  
A small Freedom Fighter symbol blip was on it's scanner.  
  
Charlie squinted at it. "I don't understand..." She sighed  
  
Two more blips showed on the screen, all within millimeters of each  
  
other.  
  
"It's the guys?" She asked  
  
The bikes headlight flickered as if in agreement.  
  
"Okay, okay, lets go find them."  
  
Vinnie's biker rolled up to her and she climbed on. All three bikes  
  
took off and Charlie could only hold on for the ride. 


	10. Ten

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Jessie hit the wall one more time before sliding to the floor.  
  
"Breath," She told herself, her chest heaving. "It's not that  
  
small...not too small..." her voice quivered at her false bravo.  
  
"Okay Jess.. you've handled worse.. it's just a room" Her voice shook "A  
  
small room..." She pushed herself to he feet "I have to get out...Limburger  
  
can't do this, I won't let him!" She took in a deep breath "Okay, think  
  
rationally..." She looked about "This things got to have controls  
  
somewhere...and where theirs controls I can screw with them." She wished it  
  
wasn't so dark in here.  
  
Running her hands over the wall, she searched. Almost about to give up  
  
hope and fall back into panic, her fingers brushed across a thin line.  
  
"YES!" She chuckled hoarsely. Removing the dagger out of her boot she  
  
stuck the tip into the crack and pulled. Metal groaned in protest.  
  
The blade snapped sending her careening into the opposite wall. Jess  
  
cried out in pain as her back hit the metal wall. She sat there on the floor  
  
panting for a few moments.  
  
"Damn," She cursed. Getting to her feet, she threw the useless blade  
  
handle away from her.  
  
Moving back to the wall, she felt the crack again and with some  
  
satisfaction she noted it had widened.  
  
Digging her nails into the widened seam, she pulled. Metal cut into her  
  
fingertips and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"Just...a ..little...further..." She groaned, pulling the offending  
  
metal from the wall. It squealed and groaned and finally she was sent flying  
  
back against as it let go. The metal plate clattered to the floor.  
  
Jessie jumped back to her feet, her hands imedently finding the wires  
  
inside the panels.  
  
"Wish I had some light..." She muttered "There's to many wires in  
  
here..."  
  
"Oh well...nothing ventured..." Picking one at random she pulled. There  
  
was a sharp hiss of electricity as it broke and then the sounds of gears  
  
grinding on one another.  
  
Jessie grinned.  
  
The wall before her pushed against her hand, moving her backwards.  
  
"What the hell..." She backed up and was bought up solid against the  
  
other wall. It was moving too...towards the other one!!  
  
"No..." Jessie whispered in horror, throwing her shoulder against the  
  
wall in a vain effort to stop it. "oh god...NO!!" She screamed as the walls  
  
moved closer together. 


	11. Eleven

Title: If Tears Should Fall  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
The three bikes crashed through the wall and Charlie, not expecting it,  
  
screamed shrilly.  
  
Throttle jumped to his feet "Charlie!"  
  
Charlie climbed off the bike shakily and turning on them glared.  
  
"If you EVER do that again, I swear I'm never gonna change your oil  
  
again...EVER!!"  
  
The three bikes rolled a little away from her  
  
She turned around "Great I found you..." She frowned "I thought Jess  
  
would be with you."  
  
Throttle's eyebrows frowned in puzzlement "I thought she was with you?"  
  
Charlie sighed looking over the control panel trying to figure it out.  
  
"She was until about thirty minutes ago. I was sidetracked and she went  
  
ahead." She finally pointed the gun at the panel and closing her eyes  
  
wincing, she fired. The panel sparked and smoke pored form it.  
  
Throttle touched one of his fingers against the bars and sighed in  
  
relief as it didn't spark.  
  
Charlie began sliding the bolts from the outside of the doors. She  
  
gasped as she saw Modo. "Where's..."  
  
He turned from her, hiding his right side a scowl coming over his face.  
  
"Charlie," Throttle placed a hand on her shoulder getting her  
  
attention. "We need to find Jess, where did she go?"  
  
Charlie shrugged  
  
"Yo bros!" Vinnie waved a hand over his head and pointed down at his  
  
bike "I think I see her."  
  
Throttle looked at the Freedom Fighter symbol on Vinnie's bikes screen.  
  
"Okay,' He jumped on his bike, Modo on little hoss and Charlie quickly climbed  
  
on the back of Vinnie's "Let's Rock..."  
  
"AND RIDE!" 


End file.
